Panellopeverse
Eyyup! Here you can find everything you want to know about Panellopeverse! (meaning all the stories and OCs related to Panellope Von Schweetz, and canon in her Universe. (Work in Progress) Characters Panellope2.png Ambrosia1.png When the game was first plugged in the arcade, Panellope was still a princess. She didn't like it, since she was coded to be a daring and determined little child. She changed her royal dress to a more comfortable one, in order to race as a normal racer. She made a kart in the bakery, but before she could even join the first Random Roaster Race, Turbo take up the rule, and earesed everyone's memories inclueding hers. She was locked in the Fungeon for years. WIP 6 years of Racing and having fun, Panellope now has a better relationship with the other racers. Her only enemy is Taffyta, who really doesn't like her due to being a glitching coding error, and heavily thinks that she will be the reason for the game's death. WIP =Sugar Rush= Since Vanellope stayed on the Internet in Slaughter race, and Panellope and the other racers came back to Sugar Rush, Panellope take on the rule on the kingdom as a president. They activated the Virus decoder in the Coding Room, and also added an unpublished Bonus Racetrack pack, that Pan and Ambrosia purchased, so the game gained six new exciting candy-themed racetrack to race on! Panellope no longer lives in the castle in Sugar Rush. After they got back home, and the racers thanked Felix and Calhoun for their help, they moved back to Sugar Rush. But Panellope felt a little alone now, that her sister wasn't around. Felix and Calhoun decided to adopt her and give her all their love by making her a part of their family. She loves them so much, and lives in the apartment. When it's Opening time, Felix always take her to work and waits for her after shift. New Sugar Rush Racetracks With the new pack, the gamers can now race on six more sweet racetrack! Crunchy Stunt Arena Enjoy the salty stunt fields of Sugar Rush, with this new racetrack! In this game mode, racers can earn coins by doing high-stunts on the track, using the combination of the controls on the machine. But Beware! If you hit any object int the park, the Crunchy stunt obscatles can break, and fall down! Less chance to earn more points in time! stunt arena.png|Early concept Candy Lightstreet The racetrack, that was made out of glowing cotton candies, and gums! The night gumball city in Sugar Rush. Enjoy this neon themed race in the dark. With the new Glowing neon design of the racers including glowing patterns on them with face-paintings! Neon Racers PanellopeNeon.png|Panellope's Neon Racer design AmbrosiaNeon.png|Ambrosia's Neon Racer design JubileenaNeon.png|Jubileena's Neon Racer design MintySNeon.png|Sakura's Neon Racer design AdorabeezleNeon.png|Adorabeezle's Neon Racer design CandleheadNeon.png|Candlehead's Neon Racer design RancisNeon.png|Rancis's Neon Racer design mintyZNeon.png|Minty's Neon Racer design GloydNeon.png|Gloyd's Neon Racer design TaffytaNeon.png|Taffyta's Neon Racer design StickyNeon.png|Sticky's Neon Racer design CitrusellaNeon.png|Citrusella's Neon Racer design TorvaldNeon.png|Torvald's Neon Racer design SnowannaNeon.png|Snowanna's Neon Racer design CrumbelinaNeon.png|Crumbelina's Neon Racer design NougetsiaNeon.png|Nougetsia's Neon Racer design Concept art Candy_Lightstreet_trees.png|Tree designs Category:Fanon Category:Panellopeverse Category:Panellopeverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush